1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly, is concerned with a seed container and seed shell receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for seed related containers have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,726, dated Apr. 18, 1978, Nicol disclosed a finger-held and operated small seed dispenser which has a seed container having one open end through which the container may receive the seeds to be dispensed, the open end being closed by a removable spout through which the seeds may pass; a seed dispensing rod extends through said container and the spout and beyond the enclosed end and there has a fingerpiece, said rod having a cylindrical portion that normally closes the open end of the spout against the escape of the seeds until the rod is finger operated, the rod having a longitudinal groove for the passage of the seeds and a transverse groove to facilitate the entrance of the seeds into the longitudinal groove.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,098, dated Dec. 18, 1990, Boyd disclosed the ornamental design for a pocket spittoon, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,506, dated Sep. 9, 1997, Morin disclosed a seed dispenser composed of a motor-spatula assembly and a handle. A switch, an adjustable resistor and a battery are enclosed in a hollow of the handle. The motor-spatula assembly includes a V-shaped spatula and an electrical motor elastically mounted to a proximal end of the V-shaped spatula, and the motor is connected via the switch and resistor to the battery. The motor rotor is eccentric so that the rotational center of gravity of the rotor is not exactly co-axial with the axis of the rotor drive shaft, to cause when running a vibration of the motor-spatula assembly at a dominant vibration frequency that is directly proportional to the speed of the rotor. Speed of the motor is adjustable by varying the resistor. The motor-spatula assembly mounted to the handle through a resilient elastomeric gasket, so that a substantial part of the motor vibration energy is transmitted to the spatula and not to the handle. For more effective singulation and enhanced regularity in the dispensing of very small seeds, a series of dremples is formed in the spatula protruding inward toward the trough of the spatula. For large seeds, eccentricity of the rotor may be increased b providing eccentricity of the extending portion of the rotor drive shaft. For more vigorous dispensing of large seeds, the extending eccentric drive shaft may be caused to repeatedly strike a bolt mounted in the motor-spatula assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des, 371,057, dated Jun. 25, 1996, Nicol disclosed the ornamental design for a seed dispenser, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,416, dated Jun. 17, 1980, Nicol disclosed the ornamental design for a seed dispenser, as shown.
While these seed related containers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an apparatus for storing fresh, edible seeds in a lower container having an upper container attached thereto for receiving the shells from the used or shucked seeds. The upper portion of the top chamber is a dome-like member with an aperture therein for the disposal of shells. Further, the top chamber has a dome-like lid that rotates being spill-proof when not in use. The bottom chamber is cylindrically shaped for receiving and storing fresh seed. The top and bottom chambers are removably attached. An access means is disposed on the outside of the lower container and enables seeds to be dispensed therethrough.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the process of shelling and eating sunflower seeds or the like by requiring only one container. A further object of the present invention is to allow the consumer of sunflower seeds to only have one container which serves as both a receptacle and container for the seeds. A further object of the present invention is to free one hand of the consumer while consuming sunflower seeds. Another object of the present invention is to provide a container for sunflower seeds which avoids having a spit cup or bag for the seeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.